1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for drawing a bowstring, holding the bowstring in a drawn position and for releasing a bowstring to propel an arrow. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and novel lock for holding a bowstring draw bar in a rearward bow flexing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects:
The sport of archery has, over the years, become more refined and many different accessories have been provided to improve shooting accuracy. It has been found that consistency of draw will improve shooting accuracy. Shooters with different arm lengths have different draw lengths and thus require arrows of differing lengths. Accuracy is also affected by inconsistent releases of the bowstring. Sometimes this occurs through recoil or flinching. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel bow draw apparatus which will reduce recoil or flinching that occurs when a bowstring is released to propel an arrow .
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bow draw system including a draw bar which is slidably reciprocally mounted on an archery bow and includes a draw stop which limits the length of the draw.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide bow draw apparatus of the type described including a draw bar mounting a trigger mechanism that detachably holds, in one position, the bowstring as the draw bar is normally drawn rearwardly and, in another position, releases the bowstring while the draw bar is manually held against the stop to minimize recoil.
One of the more serious factors which affects accuracy of the archer who is hunting is fatigue which builds if an archer is required to hold the bow in a drawn position for a substantial length of time. With the advent of so-called compound bows, fatigue is reduced, however, sometimes after an archer holds an arrow in a drawn position for a substantial length of time, his hand and arm muscles start to tremble thus affecting the flight of the arrow. Holding a drawn bow is particularly difficult for the physically handicapped. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and novel bow draw apparatus of the type described which includes new and novel lock mechanism for locking the bow in a drawn shooting position and allowing the archer the simplicity of just aiming and shooting without substantial muscle strain while holding the draw.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide bow draw apparatus of the type described including a pivotal lock lever which is moveable from a position alongside the bow drawn rod to a position immediately in front of the bow draw rod when the bow draw rod is in the full rearward bow drawing position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide bow draw apparatus of the type described which includes a pivotal lock lever of the type described which is detachably mounted for immediate and quick removal.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide bow draw apparatus of the type described which will mount the arrow to be propelled on one side of the bow and a bow draw tube for mounting a bow draw bar on the opposite lateral side of the bow.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.